theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund Chicane
Edmund "Ned" Fuckin' Danger Discretion Aloysius Superstar Chicane '''is a player character in the Amnesty campaign played by Clint McElroy. Ned is the proprietor of a roadside cryptid museum / tourist trap called The Cryptonomica. Despite making his livelihood off of cryptozoology and legendary creatures, Ned himself is a staunch non-believer, or at least he has until he joined the Pine Guard, and is not above perpetrating a hoax to drum up business. Relationships Duck Newton Ned is a Kepler local and has a shared history with Duck Newton. At some point, Ned was entrusted with Duck's Chosen weapon for safekeeping (since then, Ned has apparently put it on display in the Cryptonomica). Kepler Ned seems to have earned a reputation among other locals as a grifter. He is at odds with members of the local government who see his tourist trap as bad for the town's image. Mama Mama apparently recognizes Ned with disdain. Agent Stern Agent Stern is an FBI agent investigating supernatural phenomenon, and was drawn to Kepler by Ned's very convincing bigfoot video that he posted online. When he came to Kepler, the first person he talked to (supposedly) was Ned. Barclay Barclay is grateful for Ned helping him in the forest, but exasperated that Ned uploaded the video of that night onto the internet and how much attention is being brought to Kepler because of it. Powers and Abilities Moves Basic Moves * '''Act Under Pressure: Used for any difficult or dangerous action that isn't covered by another move. * Help Out: Used to help another hunter do something. If Ned succeeds, he'll give them a bonus on their task. * Investigate a Mystery: Used to work out what kind of monster Ned is dealing with, what it can do, and what it's planning. * Kick Some Ass: Used for fighting. Fighting monsters, mainly. * Manipulate Someone: Used to try and get someone to do something for Ned after he gives them some kind of reason. * Protect Someone: Used to save someone from danger. * Read a Bad Situation: Used to work out what dangers are immediately threatening Ned. For instance, if he thinks he is walking into a trap or wants to do some tactical analysis. * Use Magic: Used to cast magic spells or use enchanted items. The Crooked Moves * Artifact: Ned "found" a magical artifact with handy powers, and kept it in The Cryptonomica. * Driver: Edmund has +1 ongoing while driving, plus he can hotwire anything. His main vehicle is a 1958 Lincoln Continental Mk. III and he also has access to an Alpina Superclass, a three-seater utility snowmobile. Background * Grifter: When Edmund is about to manipulate someone, he can ask the Keeper "What will convince this person to do what I want?" The Keeper must answer honestly, but not necessarily completely. Gear Gear both currently owned and lost by Ned throughout the show. Weapons Weapons currently in Ned's possession. Armor Fan Art Ned by this-artist-rushes-in.jpg|Courtesy of this-artist-rushes-in Ned by hiirenvirna.png|Courtesy of hiirenvirna Ned by jeinu.png|Courtesy of jeinu Ned by soaptears.png|Courtesy of soaptears Hdr1W0KEIwI3fp HNsoAWeYi-jRGxsIQ fgkKMj41QI.jpg|Courtesy of Bottled-Bacon Trivia * Has the look and big, bushy beard of Brian Blessed. * Stole George Clooney's Oscar for Syriana, just so he could say he stole from "Danny Ocean". * Despite their many similarities, Clint has confirmed that Ned is NOT based off Grunkle Stan.The The Adventure Zone Zone: Experiments Post-Mortem, More on Season Two! * Has an enchanting butt.The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Episode 9 References Category:Amnesty PCs